


A Night In

by AuthorChan404



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChan404/pseuds/AuthorChan404
Summary: It's a stormy night and Crowley uses this as an excuse to stay the night at Aziraphale's bookshop. Ft. Cuddling.





	A Night In

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt I was given, so enjoy! This is also a very soft fic, for the record. It's only 3 pages, so another short and sweet one.

It had been a nice quiet night, Aziraphale had been reading a new book and Crowley was lounging on the couch, sipping champagne, having an on and off conversation with Aziraphale.   
As the night grew on, it began to rain. Although this was not uncommon for London, it quickly began to storm.   
“Angel, I ought to be heading out.”   
“Alright dear, see you soon, rest well.”   
As Crowley got up and headed for the door, and a few steps in a crash of thunder startled the both of them.  
“Oh good Lord!” Aziraphale exclaimed.   
“Satan…” Crowley grumbled at the same time.  
Crowley sighed, looked out of the window, over to Aziraphale, then back to the window.   
He raised an eyebrow, looked back at Aziraphale and scurried out quietly.   
Crowley ran over to his Bently and jumped in.   
He decided, instead of leaving, he would just sit there for a few moments.   
He wiped the water off of his coat while he waited. He simply just sat. Staring out of his windshield. For about three minutes or so.   
After he decided it had been long enough, he sighed and ran back inside.   
Aziraphale turned to him. “Back so soon?”   
“Um. Bently won’t start” Crowley fibbed.   
Aziraphale looked Crowley up and down, knowing full well he could miracle the Bently into working condition, as he had done before.   
Aziraphale raised his eyebrows, closed his book, and stood up from his desk.   
“Well let’s have some wine then.”   
“You’re saying I can stay?” Crowley asked, a bit surprised that his trick had worked.   
“Well of course, where else are you going to go?” Aziraphale said, a smug expression on his face.   
Crowley shrugged and took off his coat.   
“We have some of your favorite wine, dear.”   
“Sounds great to me” Crowley said, trying to hide his smile.   
Aziraphale smiled and poured him a glass.   
Crowley decided to sprawl out on the couch again.  
“If you need to rest, you can sleep there” Aziraphale recommended.   
“Perhaps” Crowley groaned, stretching and getting comfortable.   
Aziraphale handed Crowley the wine glass and pulled up a chair next to him.   
“This here is the good stuff” Crowley muttered.   
“Indeed” Aziraphale agreed, taking a sip.   
Another crash of thunder shook the two of them.   
“Bloody hell” Crowley exclaimed, sitting up a bit.  
“This is rough one” said Aziraphale, adjusting himself and taking another drink.   
Crowley decided to take the rest of his wine like a shot.   
He shivered, which got Aziraphale’s attention, so he intentionally shivered again.   
“Oh, you took your jacket off dear! It got wet, didn’t it.”   
“Yep…” Crowley muttered, putting his empty glass on a table nearby.   
“Oh here,” Aziraphale started, standing up. He grabbed a blanket and moved Crowley’s legs over. He sat next to him and put the blanket on Crowley’s knees.   
“Whot” Crowley said, confused and a bit startled.   
“We can share the blanket and the warmth!” Aziraphale smiled.   
Crowley’s face went a bit pink. He sat up and slowly wrapped the blanket around the two of them.   
“Oh thank you, dear” Aziraphale said, snuggling up.   
“Yup… um… Of course” Crowley stuttered.  
“It really is a nice night to stay in together.”   
Crowley smiled and looked outside. “Yup.”   
Aziraphale looked over at his wine that he left on the table next to Crowley’s.   
“Oh, it seems I left my wine over there…”   
Crowley looked over at Aziraphale’s wine glass, then over to Aziraphale.   
“Oh, that one?”   
Aziraphale furrowed his brows, as if to say ‘yes, you demonic buffoon’.   
Crowley looked over at the glass for a moment, then back at Aziraphale again.   
Aziraphale was now pouting and Crowley mocked him before grabbing the wine glass with a sigh.  
“Oh why thank you, Crowley.”   
“Yup.”   
“Now how was your champagne earlier?”   
“Hm? Oh yeah, right, good as usual.”   
Aziraphale huddled up and sipped his wine.   
“Well don’t you look comfy?” Crowley remarked.   
“Well you would be too, like this.”   
Crowley raised his eyebrow at Aziraphale.   
“What?” Aziraphale said in a slightly offended tone.  
Crowley shrugged and was quiet for a moment before cuddling up like Aziraphale.   
“Your legs are so long, dear” Aziraphale remarked.   
Crowley sighed. “That is a bit of a problem I’m afraid. Still, not too bad I guess.”   
“See, what did I say.”   
Crowley scowled, hiding a smile.   
They sat nearer and nearer to each other as the night went on.   
After a while, Crowley fell asleep.   
Aziraphale noticed and adjusted himself so that Crowley could lay on top of him. He put his glass down on the floor and held the sleeping demon. He smiled and kissed his forehead before also falling asleep.  
Crowley had a lovely dream that night.

The two slept the night on the couch together.   
Aziraphale got up first, gently letting crowley lay down on the couch and tucking him in.  
He brushed himself off and decided to check something.   
He took Crowley’s jacket and went out to the Bently.   
He put the key in, and the car started just fine.   
Aziraphale smiled and turned the car off.   
He went back inside and cleaned up their glasses from last night.   
Soon enough, Crowley woke up.  
“W-Where am I?”   
“Good morning, dearest!” Aziraphale chimed.   
Crowley ran his fingers through his own hair, head pounding. “Aziraphale?”   
“Yes, love?” Aziraphale said, walking over.  
Crowley’s eyes widened a bit. “Oh, um, nothin’ ”   
“Alright then! How is your head?”   
Crowley grumbled.  
“Thought so…”  
Crowley looked over at Aziraphale before curling up into a ball.   
Aziraphale smiled. “Oh, I think your Bently should be in proper shape now.”   
Crowley was very confused, until he remembered why he was there. “Oh, yes yes…”   
Aziraphale walked away and quietly chuckled to himself.   
After a few minutes, Crowley got up and went over to a table where Aziraphale was eating.   
“Donut, dear?” Aziraphale offered.   
Crowley put his hand on his head, still adjusting.   
“Mmm… sure?” Crowley replied.   
Aziraphale handed him a lovely red velvet donut.  
“These ones are rather good” Aziraphale remarked.  
Crowley sniffed the donut and took a bite.   
“Mmm… yes” Crowley mumbled.   
Aziraphale smiled and offered Crowley a seat.   
“You know… I had an oddly good dream last night” Crowley groaned curiously.  
Aziraphale paused. “Ah, um, interesting.”   
“Where did you sleep last night then?”   
Aziraphale blushed. “Next to you… is that alright?”   
Crowley’s eyes widened again, but he looked away. “Uh, yeah, sure, whatever…”   
“I hope I didn’t bother your sleep.”   
“Oh, no no no…” Crowley said, putting the donut down.  
“Oh, good.”   
Crowley half smiled then put his head and arms on the table.   
Aziraphale took another bite and stood up. He quietly walked up behind Crowley, leaned in, and gently kissed his forehead, just as he had last night.  
He walked away, face secretly a bright scarlett.   
Crowley blinked, eyes wide as ever, face also burning bright.   
“Actually my head is feeling a bit better now” Crowley remarked.   
Aziraphale nodded. “Jolly good then.”   
Crowley looked over to see Aziraphale giving him a warm smile.   
He scowled and looked away, just long enough so Aziraphale would look away, before looking over and smiling lovingly back at the angel.


End file.
